


Pretending To Date Your Oblivious Crush Is Definitely Not Mentally Draining, Just Ask The Heir To The Kuzuryuu Clan

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Have you ever tried to ask out a girl, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, SO, The F In Fuyuhiko Stands For Fuck Because That's The Only Word He Knows, There's Probably Going To Be Legit Bad Homophobia In Future Chapters tbh, Theres also going to be hella accepting people, When Kazuichi Panics Shit Happens, and panic and say same because Kazuichi has, and she turns you down before you can by saying she has a boyfriend, fake dating au, stay safe, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: When Kazuichi attempts to ask Sonia on a dinner date, things quickly go south when Sonia interrupts by saying she has a boyfriend. In a panic, Kazuichi says he does as well, causing Fuyuhiko to step in as Souda's fake boyfriend. It wasn't supposed to become a big deal, but news of their "relationship" spreads to their whole friend group, forcing them to pretend longer, creating more and more issues.Will the two ever drop the "pretend" to their relationship, and become a real couple? And how will everyone react to their "relationship," anyways?





	1. You Want Me To What?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest here, I don't even ship these two together. I don't even know how I started writing a fic for them if I don't ship it, but I did. And the more I thought about it and the more I wrote, I really fell in love with the idea of this story, and them in this story, and I am really happy with it so far. So I hope you enjoy!

**Fuyuhiko's PoV**

"W-what?" Exclaimed Fuyuhiko, who didn't understand a single word that was coming out of Kazuichi's mouth.  
  
"It's weird, I know," Kazuichi elaborates, "But I sort of said I had a boyfriend, and..."  
  
"Let me get this fuckin' straight," Fuyuhiko says, wondering why he talks to someone like Kazuichi in the first place, "You want me pretend to be your boyfriend because when your crush correctly assumed you were tryin' to ask them out, you panicked and told them you had a fuckin' boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, to be fair, if you agreed, there wouldn't be a need to get anything straight," Kazuichi says in response, with a pleading look on his face, "But yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Fuck no," Fuyuhiko says, shaking his head, "There is no fuckin' way in Hell. You're a dumbass."  
  
"Please?" Kazuichi pleads, looking Fuyuhiko in the eyes, "I'll owe you."  
  
Fuyuhiko immediately wanted to refuse once again, but when he looked up at Kazuichi, he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead, he gives in, "Fine."  
  
In response, Kazuichi gives Fuyuhiko a long stare, as if to make sure he really had heard an agreement, before breaking out into the biggest smile he could muster, "Thank God. I don't even know what I would do if you said no. You are saving my ass right now."  
  
"You're lucky I'm the best fuckin' person you've ever met," Fuyuhiko says to Kazuichi, mentally asking himself why he conceded in the first place, "What does this mean I've gotta fuckin' do, though?"  
  
But the truth was that Fuyuhiko knew exactly why he couldn't say no Kazuichi just _had_ to look him right in the eyes and give him the damn cutest smile Fuyuhiko had ever fuckin' seen.  
  
_Dammit_ , Fuyuhiko thinks, knowing why that had gotten to him, _I thought I was done with that stupid ass crush._  
  
"Ah, shit. I don't really know," Kazuichi admits, barely having a plan, "Well, I kind of implied we'd be up for a double date..."  
  
"What do you mean by implied?" Fuyuhiko asks, knowing that the situation would definitely seem worse after his question was answered.  
  
"By that, I mean..." Kazuichi begins, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment, "I maybe kind of sort of said we'd one hundred percent have dinner with them today at 6."  
  
"Fuckin' Hell," Fuyuhiko says, shaking his head. "And you didn't think you had to mention that? That's in less than an hour."  
  
"Well, I-" Kazuichi stammers, attempting to come up with a logical reason as to why he hadn't mentioned thst previously, especially considering the fact that it was a few minutes passed 5.  
  
Fuyuhiko sighed, knowing that this was how Kazuichi had always been, and it was way too late to get rid of him, _especially because..._  
  
_No. Fuck that_ , Fuyuhiko told himself. If anyone stop a crush from forming, it was Fuyuhiko. And he sure as Hell was going to prevent himself from having a crush on Souda again. The first time had been bad enough for his mental state, he didn't need a round two.  
  
"It's fine. I'll call Peko, and tell her I won't be at dinner, and it'll all fucking work out," Fuyuhiko says, not sure whether he was trying to convince himself or Kazuichi that the situation was under control.  
  
To that, Kazuichi nods, "Good idea. I'll look up the address of the restaurant while you're doing that then."  
  
In response, Fuyuhiko nods, glad that Kazuichi found something productive to do while he was away, and steps outside, dialing Peko's number.  
  
Like always, she answers on the first ring, asking, "Is everything alright, young master?"  
  
"Everything's fine," Fuyuhiko says, feeling himself blush in anticipation for what he was about to tell her, "But I won't be at dinner tonight. And didn' I tell ya not to call me young master anymore?"  
  
"Oh?" She asks, concerned, "Are you sure everything's okay? And my deepest apologies, y-"  
  
"Yeah, it's just..." Fuyuhiko says, cutting her off so she couldn't say his title. Then, looking around to make sure nobody was there to overhear what came next, Fuyuhiko continued, "I sort of agreed to be Kazuichi's fake boyfriend for a double date or some shit."  
  
"..."  
  
" _Ohhh_ ," Peko says, newly understanding the situation, "Are you sure you can handle doing that, though?"  
  
"It's not a big deal," Fuyuhiko lies, "I'm over him, remember? Im just doing him a favor."  
  
"..."  
  
"What?" Fuyuhiko demands in response to her silence.  
  
"Forgive me for overstepping, young master, but..." Peko begins, "You definitely don't sound like it's no big deal."  
  
"..." Fuyuhiko knew there was no use responding to that, because his voice would betray him.   
  
"I knew it," Peko says proudly, "You're still not over him."  
  
"I-" Fuyuhiko begins, but once again realizes that arguing with the truth was useless, "Fine. You're right. But don't get cocky or some shit because of it, okay?"  
  
"...Fu?" Peko says, after a moment of silence, finally calling him by name rather than title, most likely to get him to listen.   
  
"Yeah?" Fuyuhiko asks in response, hearing her tone change into a more serious one.  
  
"Be careful, okay?" Peko says caringly, "Don't let him hurt you."  
  
"I'm a motherfuckin' Kuzuryuu. I think I'll be fine," Fuyuhiko says half-heartedly, knowing he made a mistake bringing up his family name as soon as he did so. Not only did he hate that he always felt like he had to hide behind his name, but there was also the fact that this situation would not be Kuzuryuu-approved.  
  
So far, none of the Kuzuryuu clan knew that he was gay (so far only Peko and Kazuichi did), which was a good thing, because if they did, he definitely wouldn't be deemed fit to be the heir of the clan anymore. Not only that, but other clans would hear about it, and target the Kuzuryuu clan because of it. In the world of organized crime, even the slightest sign of weakness in a big name clan was motivation enough for the others to band together and attempt to take it over.  
  
"..." Peko paused, before saying, "No yakuza member has perfected battles of the heart."  
  
"You better fucking not be going soft on me, Peko," Fuyuhiko says, "But for your sake, I'll try to be careful. I'll talk to you later, okay? I've gotta go."  
  
"Thank you, young master," Peko says. "Farewell."  
  
With that, the conversation was over. _Shit_ , Fuyuhiko thought,  _Of course she'd make me admit it. She always knows about these things._  
  
Stepping back inside, Fuyuhiko finds Kazuichi on his couch, with the directions printed out beside him.  
  
"I'm back," Fuyuhiko announces to him, just in case he hadn't heard him come back inside.  
  
"Oh, thank God," Kazuichi says, slightly laughing. "You were taking a while, I almost had to go out and check on you to make sure you didn't just ditch me."  
  
_Thank God he didn't_ , Fuyuhiko thinks, _if he would have overheard any of that, I'd be done for._  
  
"And leave you here to dig the both of us further into a fucking grave?" Fuyuhiko reminds, shaking his head.  
  
"True," Kazuichi admits with a smile, thankful for Fuyuhiko.  
  
"Okay, so if we are going to pretend we're dating, we need to come up with how it happened, right?" Fuyuhiko says, recalling a scene in a TV Show his sister, Natsumi, had watched before, where two people had pretended to date, but were asked all sorts of questions that they hadn't discussed before, causing the truth to be revealed.  
  
"Shit, you're right," Kazuichi says, realizing how that may help, "But I've got nothing."  
  
"Really?" Fuyuhiko asks, seemingly annoyed that he has to think of everything, but in reality didn't mind, "Fine. Let's just say you got drunk one night, and kissed me, and the next day we both realized that the feelings were mutual or some shit."  
  
"Why do I have to be the one who got drunk?" Kazuichi complains, not liking being painted as the knucklehead of the story.  
  
"Because I don't drink, remember?" Fuyuhiko explains, rolling his eyes, "Not yet anyways."  
  
"Oh. Right." Kazuichi says, finally remembering that Fuyuhiko was a rule follower, apart from the whole organized crime thing, and therefore didn't underage drink, even if everyone else their age did.  
  
"Now we gotta decide when it happened," Fuyuhiko says, hoping that Kazuichi could at least handle that detail on his own.  
  
"Wait," Kazuichi says, thinking, "A couple weeks after school let out in May, there was that party that I got drunk at, and you drove me home, remember? We can say it happened then."  
  
"That works for me," Fuyuhiko says, honestly impressed with Kazuichi, "So that means we've fake been together for about a month."  
  
"You're really good at this whole fake dating thing," Kazuichi says with a laugh, "I wouldn't have thought of any of those things."  
  
"I'm just a fuckin' genius, that's all," Fuyuhiko says with a shrug. There was probably more they should discuss, but Fuyuhiko decided against it, worried that he would get flustered talking about it, and accidentally reveal his true feelings for Souda.  
  
Rolling his eyes at Fuyuhiko's cocky comment, Kazuichi quickly checked his phone, before looking back towards Fuyuhiko with a raised eyebrow, "Ready for our date?"  
  
"Fuck you," Fuyuhiko says, in a playful manner, in order to get his mind off of the words that he knew Kazuichi would never ask him again.


	2. The Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Kazuichi drags Fuyuhiko to the double dinner date with Sonia and Gundham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> This should have been posted months ago. 
> 
> I had most of it written. 
> 
> But I never finished it off. Until now~
> 
> I apologize for the wait and present you with another chapter of this mess.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

**Sonia's PoV**   
  
Sonia spent her afternoon pacing around her apartment, venting all of her concerns about her impending double date to Chiaki, a close friend of hers.    
  
"He was asking me to accompany him to dinner," Sonia begins, taking a deep breath. "That does typically imply a date, correct? Or was I in the wrong by interrupting?"    
  
In response to Sonia's concerns, Chiaki sighs, deep in thought, "Taking Kazuichi's usual behavior around you into account, I don't think you can be seen as in the wrong here... probably."    
  
"So there is a possibility that he could be telling the truth, yes?" Sonia asks, thinking it over. She never thought Kazuichi was the type of person to like guys, as he was always trying to flirt with her, but there was a chance that she had been misreading him the entire time. And if that were the case, she owed him her deepest apologies.   
  
If she were being honest, homosexuality was still a topic Sonia wasn't very educated on, so there were many things she could have wrong about it, and she didn't want to be unintentionally insulting simply because of her prejudice against Kazuichi.    
  
"Yes, there's always that chance," Chiaki explains, lending Sonia her thoughts, "I can't recall any times he hinted that he was into guys, but that was the same for Hajime before Nagito came around..."    
  
"Or he could have just panicked," Chiaki says, offering up the other possibility, "And accidentally said that he had a boyfriend. If he shows up dateless or not at all, you'll know you were right... But if he has one..."    
  
"...Then I was sorely mistaken," Sonia finishes, taking a deep breath.    
  
-0-   
  
**Fuyuhiko's PoV** ****  
  
"Fuyuhiko?" Sonia accidentally asks, in sheer surprise upon seeing him and Kazuichi approach her and Gundham's table. Whether her surprise derived from the mere fact that the mystery boyfriend was Fuyuhiko or because Souda was telling the truth was unknown to him. Obviously, neither were true, but Sonia wouldn't know that.    
  
"Somethin' botherin' ya?" He asks, shrugging it off. He would be lying to himself if he said that it didn't throw him off slightly. He knew it wasn't the greatest idea in the world to indirectly come out to two more people, especially when he still wasn't completely comfortable with himself, but he knew that this situation wasn't about him, so he shouldn't over think it.    
  
"N-no, I simply..." Sonia begins, taking a deep breath, "I apologize if I say something wrong here, but I truly did not expect you to be the boyfriend Kazuichi was alluding to."    
  
Ah. So it was him that had shocked her. The part of the fake relationship that actually was gay.    
  
"Never seen a gay yakuza before?" Fuyuhiko asks, opening his menu as if to imply that the conversation was getting old, and that she should move on. It's not that Sonia was saying anything wrong, but more so that the topic was still a weird one for him.    
  
Eventually, the waitress came by, and they all ordered their food.    
  
To break the forming silence, Gundham wondered, "Not even I, The Supreme Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka, sensed the bonds between you two mortals, so I must inquire: How long have you cloaked your relationship?"    
  
After a second of Gundham's question being left in silence, Sonia translated for the two, by saying, "He's asking how long you've been together."    
  
"Oh," Kazuichi says, finally being able to understand what Gundham had said, "We've been dating for about a month."    
  
"Yeah," Fuyuhiko seconded, giving a grateful look to Kazuichi for having remembered, "What about you and Gundham?"    
  
"Actually, it is similar for us," Sonia answers, thinking for a moment before saying, "Do you recall the party that Ibuki made Hajime throw for our class last month?"    
  
"Wait, are you sayin' that that's when you two got together? Fuyuhiko asks, surprised by the coincidence in their stories, even though one was fake and one was real.    
  
"Yes," Sonia says, not knowing why it was a big deal, "Is there something wrong with that?"    
  
"No, it's just crazy, because that's when we started dating, too," Kazuichi answers for Fuyuhiko, equally as surprised as him.    
  
"Oh," Sonia says with a quizzical smile, eager to listen to their story, "I see."    
  
"Well, to be fair, we didn't actually start datin' until the day after," Fuyuhiko explains, making their story seem even more realistic.    
  
Thankfully, Kazuichi knew the angle Fuyuhiko was playing at, and argued, "Yeah, but that was the night I kissed you."    
  
The only problem with Kazuichi's response was that it made a deep blush appear on Fuyuhiko's face as he continued the story, "Well yeah, 'cuz I wasn't 'bout to do anythin' drastic while you weren't sober."   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kazuichi says, as though he still didn't understand the point in that.    
  
Judging by the look on Sonia's face, their staged bickering was working, and she was now looking at them like she would a real couple.    
  
"If I am honest with you two," Sonia admits, "I was skeptical of Kazuichi prior to this."   
  
As she says it, Fuyuhiko sees Kazuichi tense up. Almost out of reflex, Fuyuhiko answers his reaction by grabbing his hand, which had been at his side. At first, Kazuichi seems thrown off by the action, before either realizing that the action had either been to comfort him or that they were pretending to date, so he shouldn't react negatively to it.    
  
When Fuyuhiko realizes what he had done, he felt his cheeks heat up once again, but didn't retract his hand.    
  
"...But now, I see that he was telling the truth," Sonia says, turning to address Souda, causing Kazuichi to squeeze Fuyuhiko's hand, obviously feeling guilty that he was lying to her, "I had foolishly perceived all of your prior comments to me as flirting. I now see that that could not have been the case, seeing as you are attracted to males. I hope you can forgive me for icing you out, Kazuichi."    
  
"Actually..." Kazuichi begins, making Fuyuhiko turn to him with a raised eyebrow. Was Kazuichi about to give up because she called him gay? That surely would make Fuyuhiko seem like a fool for agreeing to such a thing in the first place. "I'm bisexual."    
  
In response, both Sonia and Fuyuhiko were surprised. The only one who wasn't shocked was Gundham, who was more focused on the intricate designs on the walls of the restaurant. Sure, it made sense for Kazuichi to claim that in this situation if he ever wanted a chance with Sonia, even if it was lie, but the sincerity in his voice made Fuyuhiko think that Kazuichi could be telling the truth, and if that were the case, this was the first time the mechanic had mentioned it around him. The yakuza made a mental note to himself to ask Souda about it later.   
  
"Bisexual?" Sonia asks, as if she didn't understand what it meant.    
  
"Yeah," Kazuichi says, trying to think of how to explain it to her, "Obviously, I like guys, right? But I also like girls."    
  
"Oh," Sonia says, genuinely looking like she was trying to understand, "I wasn't aware that that was a possibility. Is Fuyuhiko the same way?"    
  
"No," Fuyuhiko says immediately, although, the question made him wonder if it would be different if he was. Would the Kuzuryuu Clan see it as the same as being gay? Or would being bi be easier for the Clan to digest? He didn't know, but he knew it didn't matter, "I only like guys."    
  
"I see," Sonia says, taking in the information, "Thank you for being patient with me on this topic."    
  
Before either of the two could reply to her, the blonde waitress returned with the food they had ordered. Right away, she notices Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi, who were still holding hands, and gave them a disgusted look.    
  
Fuyuhiko noticed this right away, but the other three at the table seem to be oblivious to it, so he simply shrugged it off, removing his hand from Kazuichi's. There was nothing else he could do, right? 

 

He knew it wasn’t a big deal, but he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach when he thought about it.    
  
And so their conversations continued, and they talked about many things that Fuyuhiko had never bothered to ask about before, like Gundham's hamsters, Sonia's interest in horror movies, and Kazuichi's upcoming inventions. It was a nice conversation, but Fuyuhiko didn't really see himself as a part of it, so he ate in silence, listening to what they had to say.    
  
That was, until Souda said something stupid, causing Sonia to jokingly ask Fuyuhiko how he fell for him in the first place, catching him off guard, causing him to blush and drop his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter.    
  
"U-uh..." Fuyuhiko mumbles, speechless.    
  
Yeah, he should've never agreed to this.   
  
"Relax, it was just a joke," Kazuichi says, nudging Fuyuhiko slightly, giving him a pleading look, which meant that Souda had thankfully counted his blush as an annoyed expression.    
  
Thank fuck he was dense.    
  
"Yeah, yeah," Fuyuhiko grumbles under his breath, trying to play it off as such, while Sonia quietly giggled to herself over the yakuzas reaction to the question.    
  
The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly, Fuyuhiko and Gundham sticking to the quiet side of things while Sonia and Kazuichi conversed.    
  
On their way out, however, Fuyuhiko was met with a problem in the form of a brunette and an albino.    
  
"What brings you here?" Sonia asks Hajime and Nagito after the six had bumped into each other.    
  
That was when Fuyuhiko uncomfortably shifted his body, attempting to think up a solution to the conundrum he knew would accompany the boys answer.    
  
"We were actually headed to the restaurant," Hajime says, pointing to the building the four had just left, "What about you four?"    
__   
_ Should Fuyuhiko answer? _ It's be out of character for him to do so, and it'd be obvious that he was just trying to cover something up. It's one thing being gay in the eyes of a couple others, but once you're out to another gay person, let alone two, it's different.    
  
It's more... real.  _ Was he ready for that? _ __   
__   
He had to be. For Kazuichi and for himself. So he kept his mouth shut as Souda opened his own, silently nodding to Souda as if to say:  __ say what you need to say .    
  
"We just finished a double date there,” He nonchalantly declares, Fuyuhiko watching their faces as the math lesson dawns on them.

 

_ 1+3 only equals 2+2 if you factor in the homosexuality clause. _

 

It seems to hit Hajime first, as his mouth forms into the “O” shape, before he quickly regroups into a smile. Nagito’s reaction was more subtle, but consisted of the same surprise, just at a milder level.

 

“Oh, sounds like fun!” Komaeda and Hajime say, nearly in unison, which didn’t distract Fuyuhiko from the knowledge that both of their eyes were on him and Kazuichi. He couldn’t blame them for that, however. They were known as the only openly gay couple around. It must’ve been nice for them to finally see another one. Fuyuhiko only wished that it wasn’t a facade. 

 

The groups exchanged a few more ounces of small-talk that Fuyuhiko wasn’t all that interested in before they were ready to part ways.

 

And that was when Fuyuhiko finally spoke up, warning, “Don’t get the blonde waitress, she’s a bitch.”

  
He didn’t even have to look to know Sonia had a confused look on her face, most likely thinking,  _ She seemed nice _ , but Fuyuhiko didn’t care. Sometimes all it takes is one disgusted look to sour someone’s mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> :)
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment below.
> 
> Also (?) I'm surprised people actually did follow my Instagram even though I rarely post things there. (@InstructionsNotFound) Cool.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think so far?? Please tell me!
> 
> If I did any character injustice so far, or anything flows unnaturally, I would like to know that as well! Thanks again! 
> 
> Just in case these things were unclear in the story:
> 
> Fuyuhiko is in the closet, and only Peko and Souda know he's gay. He's okay if Sonia and whoever her boyfriend is know as well, but he isn't exactly keen on letting everyone know, out of fear that it'd negatively affect his clan, or his status in the clan, especially because he was already seen as weak because of his height and baby face. 
> 
> In reference to their age, I haven't decided whether they are 17, 18, or 19 yet, but they are most likely one of those ages, and for whatever age they are, school has just let out for the year. 
> 
> Lastly, Peko lives in the Kuzuryuu house, so she can more easily protect him, so when he called her to say that he wouldn't be at dinner, it was implied that she would cover for him being gone/ explain to his family why he wasn't there without revealing the truth as to why he was gone. 
> 
> By the way, I'm expecting this to be a somewhat short story, most likely 3-5 chapters long :)


End file.
